A turn indicator is used to signal that a vehicle is going to make a left turn or a right turn. A turn indicator light is manually turned on by a user. In automobiles, automatic turn off of the turn indicator light is implemented mechanically when a turn is completed. The steering wheel rotates within a steering column. Rotation and counter-rotation of the steering wheel as performed when making and completing a vehicle turn trips a switch coupled to the steering column, thereby triggering a turn off signal sent to the turn indicator light. In motorcycles, although the handlebars do rotate, steering is primarily accomplished by tilt-steering, which is leaning to one side or the other. At very low speed, or at stand still, the handlebars are used to turn the vehicle. However, at higher speed, particularly at operating speed, leaning is required for steering, not rotation of the handlebars. If the handlebars are rotated while at speed, the motorcycle becomes unstable because the vector of the rotated front wheel is no longer along the vector of vehicle motion. Motorcycles also use turn indicator lights that are manually turned on by the user. However, since the motorcycles does not use rotation of the handlebars to steer, the turn indicator light auto-cancellation feature used in automobiles is not applicable. As such, a motorcycle user is required to manually turn off the turn indicator lights. Bicycles typically do not include turn indicator lights, but if they did, a bicycle user would also be required to manually turn off the turn indicator lights as bicycles also use tilt-steering.